Panem Institution For Magical Arts
by LadyShowStopper
Summary: Dear Citizen, You are requested to enroll in Panem Institution For Magical Arts. There we will help you enhance your unique abilities and in turn you just have to help us gather research. Thank you. Signed, Pres. Coriolanus Snow. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'm not the first one to come up with this idea (As soon as I came up with it I checked for others similar to it) but I really wanted to post this. And there's a twist, anyway.**

. . .

"Hey Katniss, wake up." I feel someone nudge me. "Bitch, wake up!"

"What the hell, Johanna?"

Usually, I'd be up before Johanna but I had a very tiring and stressful day yesterday. And I do not appreciate being woken up. Not like my sleep was good or anything, it has never been ever since I was forced in here, but at least it's a break from all the business and stress.

"We're going to be late. Today's testing day, don't tell me you even forgot that. You've been doing testings for like, forever."

"I only arrived here last year." I mutter, getting up. Johanna's older than me and has been in the "institution" longer than I have. They call it a school, but really, it's more of a prison. It's too manipulative, there's almost no freedom or privacy, and we're all tested on like lab rats.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get ready. I don't even know why I stayed in here for you." She says, running a hand through her dark hair.

Typical Johanna.

. . .

"Name." The bored-looking Capitol woman with an attendance pad asks in her ever-so-strange accent. She's wearing clownish makeup, and her hair is very long, and standing up in a mohawk.

"Everdeen, Katniss." I automatically reply.

She makes me press my finger on the box beside my name. It lights up, turning green.

"Room 12-G. A doctor will be with you soon." She says, gesturing towards the hallway lined with benches. I sit on the bench outside Room 12-G, beside my friend Madge.

Okay, I guess you're wondering what this is about. Panem Institution For Magical Arts is where the Capitol forces 12-18 year old outsiders who have special abilities, like me, to go. The Capitol are these weird, manipulative people with strange accents. They don't really care about us outsiders, as long as we provide food, entertainment, and the like for them. They think that they're so mu-

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Madge asks me, interrupting my inner rant.

"Yeah." I reply.

Madge is one of the very few people I'm actually friends with in this place. We live in the same part of Panem, but she's in the more well-to-do division. She has blonde hair that's usually worn down.

It's silent for a few moments until someone calls her name along with two others.

"Undersee, Madge."

"It's my turn. You're next." She tells me as she gets up and steps in Room 12-G, where they're going to perform some tests on her. Madge can destroy your hearing and, and cause pain and things like that when she uses her power. It's sort of, a sonic scream? Which is weird since she's very quiet.

After around half an hour, three girls come out of the testing room, Madge is one of them.

"Everdeen, Katniss." My name is called with Delly Cartwright and another girl whose name I can't remember.

I go in the room and go to stall number one.

"Sit on the chair." A female doctor orders. I do what she says and relax. If it's even possible to relax. Testings have always made me nervous. "This won't hurt a bit." She tells me, getting a syringe. I'll just have to take some of your blood."

. . .

Once the testing is over, I make a beeline to the cafeteria. I'm not really hungry, but I promised to meet Madge and Gale, my best friend, there.

. . .

**I ended it there because I didn't really know what to write next. Sorry for the shortness. Do you have an OC that you want to enroll? Do you have any suggestions for Katniss' or Peeta's power? Should I even continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! My laptop was broken and I just got it fixed.. And don't forget writers block. Sigh.**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! Thanks too for giving me ideas for the powers, and thank you for the constructive criticism and praise! *hands out virtual cookies and hugs to all* **

. . .

I move my goat chops around my plate, not really feeling hungry. Prim will hate this dish if she's here. She has a pet goat named Lady, you see.

"You're not eating." Gale notices.

"Are you are?" I retort, glancing at his equally untouched plate.

"Not the point. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." I say, forcing myself to swallow a piece. "See?"

"Um. Yeah, right." Madge remarks, which kind of surprises me, since she barely is sarcastic and all of that.

That's Haymitch's job.

He's part of the Victors Council. The twenty-something number of people who you can say are, well, teachers. I'm unfortunate enough to have him as my teacher, since his special ability is fire. Probably why he likes alcohol so much.

I look around, anywhere but my own food. In the center the Capitol people sit. It's so much grander there, but they still look like a circus. In Table 1, the Careers, or the people from the rich parts of Panem, sit. They think they are so strong and better than us. In a regular school, they would be known as the bullies. My eyes land on a table two tables away from ours. Sitting there are a group of boys. One of them has ashy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Peeta Mellark.

He can sort of go invisible, I think. It's invisibility. Maybe. Whatever.

If it weren't for something that he did in the past, I wouldn't even be here right now. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who know what happened. I didn't even tell Gale and Madge about it. Peeta and I don't even talk. When I saw him again during my first day here, I had wanted to say thank you. But, he was always surrounded. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"I heard new students are coming soon." Gale says, interrupting my nostalgia.

"Yeah. They got a twelve-year-old." Madge nods, twirling some noodles with her fork.

I sigh, wondering who the twelve-year-old is. Poor girl. She'll have her life ruined at such a young age.

I watch, as the guards lead a line of children to the Screening Room, where they determine your powers. I remember when I was brought here. Everybody stared as we were led to the Screening Room. Once we arrived, they had us wear thin white robes, that helped keep out the cold like paper would. I watched as each person before me was ushered inside a small room called a laboratory. When it was finally my turn.. I don't know. I can't remember what happened in the laboratory. I'm not naive enough to believe that it's just a natural case of forgetfulness.

"...What do you think, Katniss?" Madge's voice breaks my thoughts.

"What? Huh?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Oh, nothing. You're obviously stressed. Or distracted. Or just thinking." Madge sighs, and returns to her conversation with Gale.

I stare at the new bunch of "students". My eyes particularly follow one of them. She is standing at the front of the line, for she is the shortest. And most probably the youngest.

She has dark satiny brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor. She looks so young and innocent. I feel my heart ache in loneliness, and long for home. A wave of nostalgia hits me. I wonder what I will do if Prim gets dragged in this place. I don't know. I just hope she will not show any signs of any superhuman ability.

Finally, they are ushered inside the Screening Room.

**Sorry for the ultra-lame chapter. Sigh. I'm suffering from writers block. I feel so bad in disappointing you all. Sigh. Forgive me!**


End file.
